El despertar
by KvotheReed
Summary: No es raro de que Shouto Todoroki sufra pesadillas en las que su padre es el protagonista, y el maltrato que sufrió a manos de Endeavor la razón por la que no duerme por las noches. Pero desde el Festival Deportivo de la U.A., alguien llegó para alejar las pesadillas de su mente: Izuku Midoriya. "Shouto sabía que la pesadilla había terminado, porque Midoriya estaba ahí".


Shouto Todoroki sufría constantemente de pesadillas, protagonizadas por su padre, Endeavor. Pero desde el Festival deportivo de la U.A., alguien aparece para salvarlo: Izuku Midoriya. Shouto ya tiene tiempo teniendo estos sueños, y está confundido acerca de lo que siente sobre el joven heredero del One for All, pero algo podría hacer que sus sentimientos sean puestos a prueba.

"Shouto sabía que la pesadilla había terminado, porque Midoriya había hecho acto de presencia en sus sueños"

(Tododeku)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen

...

Shouto sabía que la pesadilla había terminado, porque Midoriya había hecho acto de presencia en sus sueños. Siempre era lo mismo; su padre protagonizaba la mayoría de sus pesadillas, en la que la realidad (todos los golpes y el maltrato físico y psicológico) se mezclaban con la fantasía, ya que en muchas ocasiones casi había sido arrastrado por la ira y había congelado a Endeavor hasta casi matarlo. Y ahí es cuando aparecía Midoriya, con su sonrisa cálida, más cálida que las llamas que él podía generar con su brazo derecho, y le decía que era suficiente. Que ya no volvería a estar solo, y que él, Todoroki, era capaz de controlar tanto su ira como su poder. Y cuando Midoriya cambiaba de expresión, de tranquilizadora a decidida, y parecía que iba a decirle algo… el sueño terminaba. Hacía tiempo ya que Shouto vivía una y otra vez el mismo sueño, con algunas variaciones pero sin cambio de reparto. Y en las horas de la madrugada que aún quedaban antes de tener que levantarse para asistir a clases, Shouto se cuestionaba a sí mismo sobre la razón de este sueño y los sentimientos que parecían generarle.

Él apreciaba a Midoriya, desde que en el Festival Deportivo el chico peliverde casi había perdido la movilidad de una mano para hacerle entender a Shouto que él era dueño tanto de sus poderes como de su destino, alejándolo por fin, aunque sea un poco, de la sombra de su padre. Posteriormente fue capaz de ver una vez más a Midoriya arriesgándolo todo para salvar a un amigo, aunque en este caso fue Iida, durante los disturbios de Hosu. A decir verdad, también en Hosu se encontró expuesto ante esos sentimientos encontrados y difíciles de explicar, cuando Midoriya le mandó un texto con su dirección y él, sin vacilar, dejó solo a su padre para ir en busca de Deku, ya que sabía que el chico no era de la clase de personas que interrumpiría algo por el simple hecho de molestar, a diferencia de otros compañeros de su clase.

\- Vamos Shouto, tranquilízate – hablar consigo mismo era una mala práctica, y si su padre lo escuchaba seguro lo reprendería, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando se sentía muy frustrado o confundido – Es sólo un buen amigo, sólo eso.

Un dolor extraño a la altura de su esternón le empezó a molestar después de decirse esas palabras, pero Shouto lo asoció con alguna mala postura al dormir o algún síntoma de enfermedad porque ¿por qué otra razón podría dolerle el pecho?

Las horas pasaron y por fin pudo dirigirse a la Academia, y aunque él mismo notaba que desde el Festival Deportivo iba con más alegría a la escuela, lo adjudicaba a que su entrenamiento lo acercaría cada vez más a su meta: superar a All Might y convertirse en el héroe número 1, cosa que ni siquiera su padre había logrado hasta el momento. Pero le sorprendió encontrarse a Midoriya en la puerta, moviendo distraídamente los brazos mientras parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Otra extraña sensación inundó su pecho, junto con una ligera sensación de calor que abrazaba su rostro. " _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso sí es una enfermedad? Debería de ir con Recovery Girl si esto sigue así, jamás he tenido un resfriado, pero mis investigaciones me dicen que los síntomas son parecidos_ " – pensó, y sus "síntomas" se incrementaron al ver cómo Midoriya fijaba su vista en él y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa, la misma que le dedicaba cada vez que el joven peliverde aparecía en sus sueños.

\- Todoroki-kun, buenos días. Esperaba encontrarte antes de que entráramos al salón de clases.

Deku siguió avanzando, y cada paso que daba hacia Shouto hacía que el corazón de Todoroki latiera aún más fuerte. Justo antes de que Deku llegara a su altura, Shouto dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo cierta distancia con Midoriya.

\- Buenos días Midoriya. Tendrás que disculpar mi extraño comportamiento, pero al parecer estoy a punto de sufrir un resfriado o algo parecido. Lo cual es muy raro, porque jamás me he enfermado…

Shouto se vio interrumpido cuando una mano cálida fue a parar en su frente, logrando que su temperatura se elevara tanto que empezó a tener problemas para manejar su Quirk en las manos, soltando unas pequeñas llamas entre los dedos que, para suerte suya, Midoriya no observó. Porque la mano de Midoriya, que miraba pensativamente hacia Todoroki, mientras que su otra mano estaba sobre su frente.

\- Vaya, es cierto que tu temperatura está más elevada de lo usual. ¿Crees que podría ser debido a algún desequilibrio en tu Quirk?

Las palabras de Midoriya sonaban lejos, ya que Shouto estaba concentrado en la mano del chico, aun en su frente, y en el hecho de que Midoriya no solo se había acercado, si no que se paraba un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, para poder alcanzar la frente de Todoroki. " _Es pequeño y adorable, como un conejo_ " pensó Shouto, pero inmediatamente movió la cabeza y se apartó, haciendo que Midoriya resbalara un poco y abriera los ojos muy ampliamente, analizando la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- ¡Yo…Todoroki-kun, lo lamento! Es que escuché que te sentías mal y pues esto es lo que hace mi madre cuando nota que estoy enfermo y creí que no estaría mal si lo hiciera y solo quería ayudarte, por dios lo siento que vergüenza…

Midoriya, como casi siempre que se concentraba mucho o se ponía muy nervioso, empezó a hablar descontroladamente, haciendo que Shouto soltara una risa que solo Midoriya pudo escuchar, y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Deku, Shouto le indicó que empezara a caminar y que se calmase.

\- Yo… agradezco el gesto Midoriya, pero lo que menos quisiera es contagiarte y que volvieras a la enfermería por culpa mía. Recovery Girl se enfadaría conmigo.

Midoriya lo miró extrañado, confuso ante el hecho de que Todoroki se preocupara por él y por el hecho de no solo haber escuchado la risa de Todoroki, si no el intento de broma del muchacho. Midoriya volvió a sonreír y empezó a caminar al lado de Shouto, con algo parecido al sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas, aunque quedaba tapado por las pecas del muchacho. " _Ojalá no lo haya contagiado_ " pensó Shouto mientras entraban al edificio.

\- Si quieres te acompaño a ver a Recovery Girl. Y mientras llegamos podría decirte el motivo por el cual te estuve esperando en la entrada esta mañana – la sonrisa de Midoriya era más radiante que el sol, y Shouto se le quedó observando, como atontado e hipnotizado ante tal visión – Yo… tú y yo…

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Shouto comenzó a latir con mayor frenesí, y el muchacho se sentía cada vez más confundido; ¿es que acaso estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de estrés post-traumático gracias a sus pesadillas? ¿O sería algún nuevo tipo de resfriado?

\- ¡Tú y yo vamos a ser compañeros de habitación! All Might me comentó que para prepararnos para el Campamento de Verano vamos a tener una semana de actividades extracurriculares aquí en la escuela, donde es más seguro, y ¡vamos a quedarnos a dormir dentro de la U.A! ¿A que es emocionante?

Shouto solo sonrió y asintió, pero por dentro era un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, entre las cuales la más importante era esta: ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir una semana durmiendo en la misma habitación que Izuku Midoriya si seguía sin tener claro que es lo que sentía hacia el chico?

Se alegró cuando por fin llegaron a la Enfermería, donde Midoriya lo dejó bajo el cuidado de Recovery Girl. Sentía que si el chico seguía hablando tan emocionadamente de las actividades extracurriculares y sobre el tiempo que iban a estar juntos, ni el frío de su lado izquierdo serviría para contrarrestar el calor que sentía correr por sus venas.

\- Joven Todoroki, es una sorpresa tenerlo a usted como paciente – le dijo Recovery Girl, observándolo con mucha fijeza – Tiene usted el rostro escarlata intenso, ¿Acaso se estará enfermando?

\- Eso parece, Recovery Girl-san. Es una nueva clase de virus que parece no querer dejarme en paz – contestó Shouto, mientras se tiraba en una de las camillas, descuidando un poco su actitud normalmente educada, y tapándose el rostro con las manos, mientras que detrás de sus párpados cerrados aparecía la sonrisa de Midoriya.

...

¡Muy buenas a todos! Primero que nada un saludo, y ya posteriormente los comentarios de autor (?). Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que empecé a planear hace unos días, después de leer algunos maravillosos fanfics de Tododeku. Hace años que no escribo un fanfic, pero estos dos han logrado hacerme salir de mi agujero para expresarle al mundo mi amor por este ship 3

Espero que el capítulo no haya sido muy corto /w\ debo de aclarar que no soy muy buena haciendo que los personajes "hagan" cosas, me baso mucho en el diálogo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estos dos y por todos aquellos que lean este fic.

Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos :3


End file.
